


Peter stark- keeners disastrous field trip

by Ladybug122



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Peter Parker, Harley Keener - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, baby spider, field trip to stark tower, mamma spider, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug122/pseuds/Ladybug122
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to stark industries for 3 days. He is married to Harley Keener and is the biological son of Tony stark and pepper Potts. This is the parley version of my spideypool field trip same plot different ship :)
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Peter and Harley are married  
> \- Tony and pepper are married  
> -Steve and Bucky are together  
> \- Peter is in college but only for appearances  
> -Peters names is Peter Stark-Keener but his school think it's Peter Parker  
> -He is planning on telling the world who is is in a month  
> -Peter is crazy Smart  
> -Peter is Pepper and Tony's Biological Son

Peters pov…

The day was going well I had gotten home early from patrol since there was no immediate threat to people’s safety. I had fallen asleep next to the love of my life, woken up on time and headed off to college. I was happy since I had aced the last chemistry test (I knew I would I had already studied all this when I was 8) I could catch up on any lost sleep in this lesson. 

I was pulled from my slumber when my spidy tingle alerted me to a hand that was about to slap my on the back. I knew I couldn’t do anything about it, so I just sat still and took the consequences.

“Oi Penis parker did you here that were going on a field trip to stark towers and then your lie will finally be revealed since you clearly don’t have an internship. Your too dumb” And with that he walked away not without kicking me in the shins. 

“shit” I mumbled under my breath however Ned and MJ still heard.

“It’s ok Peter I mean your dad might forget about it and not interrupt it” Ned stated

“Oh, I highly doubt that do you remember what Tony did last time we came around the litterally played the national anthem” MJ said smiling as she remembered that. She still didn’t look up as she was drawing peters face into her Crisis book.

“Great I’m totally screwed”. I said” It’s not even like Harley will be there he at a conference and due to come back on Saturday they day after I fucking need him”. And with that the bell went and the entire class started to walk out. As they left Mr Harrison gave them all permission slips. 

“Remember to get these signed by a parent or guardian” he shouted after the student “oh, and peter a real guardian not pretending to use Mr Starks signature”. 

Of course, Mr Harrison said that no one except of course MJ and Ned believed nor new that I was the mystery child of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark….

\-----Time skip-----

It was the end of the day and I was walking out to the car park when I saw the black Porsche that collected me every day. 

The window rolled down, and I saw Happy sitting there listening to his silly music. It was nice to see happy happy (I had to include this it was too funny) 

“hello kid how was your day?” he asks sounding like he actually cares.

“well it was…. Urm…… good I guess” I replied

“That doesn’t sound like a real good, but I’ll drop it. Where would you like to go now?”

“just to the tower I have tones of homework to get done”.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey till we reached the garage and Happy let me out. 

“there you go kid. Have a good evening”.

“thanks” and with that I jumped up on to the side of the building and scaled the side till I found my floor 93 this was the Avenger’s communal area. I quickly shout a web just above and went to swing in but instead of the window being open some one had closed it, so I smacked straight into it. God that hurt. I let of a stream of heavy profanities and from my perch smooshed into the window I could hear Steve saying “language” and Natasha saying 

“Tony you got a bug on your window” Tony turned around and saw me on the window and let me in.

“Jesus Christ guys why did you close the window I could have died!”

“Language” Cap says in between laughs

“I was cold” Clint pipes up.

“oh well then why don’t you go fuck of into your vents”. I snap everyone looks at me in surprise. “sorry I’ve had a bad day”

“Oh, you mean this” Nat says as she holds up the permission slip for the field trip.

“whaa how’d you get that actually don’t answer that but yeah” I say astounded although I shouldn’t be there was no way I can keep secrets from my family. 

“what is it sweety” Pepper (mum) says

“A permission slip for a field trip from school to…. Ummm…. Here” I practically whisper the last part. Dad I know heard that, yet he still says.

“what was that sorry didn’t hear”

“it’s a permission slip for a school field trip to here!” I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who the fuck knows
> 
> [DELETE before posting]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday  
> Arrive- 10.00  
> Start tour 10.30  
> R&D labs tour 10.30-12.00  
> Lunch 12.00-1.00  
> Q & A with avengers 1.00-3.00  
> Visit museum 3.00- 5.00  
> Rest of the day free  
> Dinner 7.30- 8.30  
> Free time 8.30- 10.00  
> Bed 10:00
> 
> Saturday  
> Breakfast 7.30-9.00  
> Tour of private labs 9.00-10.30  
> R&D labs building exercise 10.30-12.00  
> Lunch 12.00 – 1.00  
> R&D lab continued 1.00- 3.00  
> Tony TED talk 3.00- 4.30  
> Free time 4.30- 5.30  
> Dinner 5.30-6.30  
> Free time 6.30- 8.00  
> Party 8.00-11.30  
> Bed 11.30
> 
> Sunday  
> Breakfast 7.30-9.00  
> Free time in labs 9.00- 11.30  
> Training with avengers 11.30-12.00  
> Lunch 12.00 -1.00  
> Training with avengers 1.00 – 4.00  
> Home

Its Friday the dreaded day of the field trip. I had woken up extra early today, by that I mean I only pressed snooze once. Once I get into school it only gets worse, I had tried to argue with dad that it would make more sense if I just met my class there/here, but he said then my whole identity would be revealed. He had also refused to give me a new pass which meant the entire class would here Friday call out “Welcome home Mini Stark level 10 alpha access Suit on weapons 2 would you like me to get a bot to clean your lab”. That would almost definitely kill me.

Ned pulls me out of my thoughts when he says we need to get up and onto the bus. I immediately take a seat as far back a possibly net to Ned with MJ on the other side of the isle. She gets the entire row to herself as most people were scared of her. Mr Harrington calls for the class to sush

“Alright class now we are very lucky to get the opportunity to tour Stark towers. Remember you are representing Midtown College so be on your best behaviour”. And with that we set off. It was only a 30-minute drive, but Ned talked the entire way about a project he was building with Bruce. Ever since I introduced them last year that was almost all ned to talk about, but I didn’t mind. The journey almost went without a hiccup but just before we arrived flash had to say something

“so, Penis ready to get seen as the liar you are Mr stark will have to hire me as he sees I’m so smart”. 

We all get of the bus and walk inside I still find this entrance incredible since I normally just enter through the private entrance or a window. Ned and MJ also look amazed as they do the same as me well except the window part.

“Alright students this is your tour guide for the day” Happy says as he notices me” why hello Peter I assume you won’t need lift home today then” I turn as red as a tomato as the entire class turn to face me.

“No thanks Happy”. I can hear the whispers such as “how does parker know Happy Hogan” or “I bet he paid him to say that” the last obviously from Flash.

“Alright welcome Midtown my name is Emily and I will be your tour guide as Mr Hogan just said please can you come up and collect you pass as I say your name and we can start the tour”. Emily starts calling out name s and once she has finished Flash notices that Ned, MJ and me weren’t called.

“Wait so Emily how come Pen- Peter and them lot weren’t called do they have to go home”

“oh no Mr Eugene they already have passes but there’s are biometric” Emily sates bluntly. ”Now does anyone have any questions before we start” Abe puts his hand up

“How some your badge is yellow and ours are white and Peter doesn’t need a badge”

“ah Well see there are ten different levels 1 being white is for visitors and tours they only last for 24 hours then there is 2& 3 that is for house cleaning and family members of Interns there green 4&5 are for security and tour guides like me that’s yellow. Then 6&7 are for interns they are Blue 8&9 are for avengers 8 is for semi-permanent avengers such as Hawkeye and King T’Challa, 9 is for permanent avengers such as Captain America and the White wolf these are biometric. 10 is for Mr stark, Mrs Potts and their son and his closest friends have a special subcategory, these are also biometric. Does that help.”

“urr yes”

“well let’s be of as you go through the gate scan your Passes Friday the AI that runs the place will read out your name and Level and any other necessary information.” Flash immediately shoves to the front

“Eugene Thompson Level 1 Threat level undetected.” Friday calls out Flash looks impressed since lots of the class jumped. The rest of the class get through then it’s just MJ, Ned and me.

“Hello MJ, would you like me to notify Mrs Potts you’re here”

“No thanks”

“ok MIchelle Jones level 9.5 Personal intern of Mrs Pepper Potts.” Most of the class stare at MJ not realising how cool she was. Next was ned why did I go last?

“Hello Ned Dr Banner, has said he would like your help later”

“Thanks Fri I will be up after the tour”

I will let him know. Ned Level 9.5 Intern of Dr Bruce Banner” again the class stared at Ned not knowing what to do now came the Part I dreaded.

“Mini Stark you home early shall I tell Mr stank” I laughed at that last part Me and dad had been pranking each other for weeks this was my latest prank. The whole class looks shocked.

“no thanks Fri I’m here for a school Tour

“ok Peter Stark-Keener level 10 suit active weapons 2”

“Mr parker or whatever it is hand over those weapons now” Mr Harrington says turning red.

“Jesus Christ Parker way to go over the top no one is believing you” Finally I had had enough, and I snap back

“For Fucks sake Flash lay of me I have never done anything to you plus my name isn’t parker never has been it Stark- Keener” Flash stands there slightly shocked but shrugs it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

Were in the labs looking at some of the stuff the lower level interns were building when I get a message in my earpiece that I was required on the streets as spiderman.

“Sorry sir may I go to the toilet”

“no peter we are busy” Mr Harrison says

“Mr peter has authority over Mr Harrison” Friday says out of a speaker and scares most of the class

“What! No, he doesn’t I’m his teacher”

“I’m sorry Mr Harrison but Mr Stark-Keener has authority over you” Friday says in a monotone voice once she’s finished Clint and Natasha jump from the vents scaring the class   
even more and say

“Plus, Young spider here has already been to collage 4 times he’s got 3 PhDs in Astrophysics, Biomolecular nano tech and petrochemical analysis. He also has a bachelor’s degree in chemistry, and he has his degrees in Chemical Engineering, Meteorology, Astrophysics, Geophysics and Nuclear physics. Did I miss anything детка паук (baby Spider)”?

“никакой паучьей матери, за исключением того факта, что я чуть не победил отца по ученым степеням и моей Нобелевской премии мира по биохимии.” (no mama spider other than the fact that I have almost beat dad with degrees and my Nobel peace prize in biochemistry.)

“Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь паучку?” (Is there anything I can do to help baby spider)

“Да, мама-паук, мне нужно уйти, чтобы остановить кражу со взломом, можешь ли ты заставить учителя оставить меня в покое?” (Yes, spider mama I need to leave to stop the burglary, can you make the teacher leave me alone?) My entire class stares at me not knowing that I spoke Russian and I was speaking casually with the Black Widow.

“Wait so Peter how many languages do you and since when could you speak Russian?” one of my classmates asks

“I can speak English, French, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese and I am learning Chinese oh yeah and Latin”

“What the actual fuck” flash calls out.

“I’m sorry Mr Teacher person but Peter has authority over you so he will be leaving now” мама-паук says I walk out the lab the whole class is staring after me.

Harleys pov.

This I great I have continued my impressive no skipping important meetings streak for 6 months. I joined the freaking Avengers unofficially one knows about IronSon yet but they will. Plus, I’ve come home early from my conference to surprise my little spiderling. 

As I’m flying across the roof tops of New York I see a red and blue blur swinging around a corner. I realise that’s my Babyboy fighting crime and looking good doing it (If you get that reference, I love you). I jump down and run to help my Babyboy.

“Well hello Spiderman” I say as I sneak up behind him

“what wait OMG Harley is that you” he says whilst still fighting to bank robber.

“Of course Babyboy”

“I didn’t think you were coming home yet” he says starting to struggle against the constant onslaught from the robber.

“Well I got the conference done early and I wanted to come see you. Want some help here?” I say motioning towards the fight currently going on.

“yes” peter says. 

“right away Babyboy” and with that I join the fight as my nano suit appears around me .

\---- Time skip I can’t write fight scenes (any help in the comments would be appreciated) ----

Peters pov.

I have just put the last web on the last robber, and they are wrapped up with a bow on top for the police to take away.

“So Harley you can back early for me” I say with a smile on my face.

“yes baby boy I came back for you and that glorious body of yours” Harley says as he slowly walks closer towards me.

“Right yes because I am only here for my body” I say jokingly “now come here we’ve been apart since Monday morning.” We meet in the middle and I pull up my mask to just above my nose as Harleys disappears back into his suit. Our mouths lock in a passionate duel for dominance slowly I push along his lower lip asking for access. He grants it. 

After a couple of seconds like this Harely says.

“Hey as much as I like this, this is a public sidewalk so when people se spiderman and a random hero in a suit making out they might have questions. Also, I don’t think those guys appreciate the PDA”

“True lets go back home everyone’s out so the living rooms all ours.” I whisper against his neck. With that we swing back to Stark Tower and through my window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff yeah hope u like this

Neds pov. - a few minutes earlier

It has been an a good few hours since peter had left, we had finished going round the labs and we had just finished lunch now we about to have a Q &A with the avengers. Then all of a sudden people started shouting and pointing out of the window.

“Look OMG there’s spiderman and some other hero wonder who it is” or “Omg that’s so cool” and even “ I bet Penis would faint if his little dweeb eyes saw this bet he doesn’t even know spiderman” I look out the window and sure enough Peter and Harley were swinging up the side of stark tower towards the living room on level 97. MJ and I were the only ones to notice peters hand on Harley butt and vica versa but that’s probably because I’m used to seeing this kind of stuff. I mean once I walked in on them practically doing in the Gym whilst I was taking tour, let’s just say we had lots of NDA’s to sign and compensation to the school was played in full. 

I knew we weren’t gonna be seeing Peter for a while.

Peters pov.

We had made it into the living room, and we were kissing as I backed up onto the sofa. We had made it almost without a hitch when a

“Oh, come on I was just recovering from last time I walked in on you two” can be heard coming from Sam in unison we both say “sorry now piss off”

Sam responds with “how can u talk to me like that in our shared house I’m hurt” jokingly

“Oh, I am sorry where are my manner Piss of Please” I say back getting slightly annoyed (if u get that reference, I love u) Sam leaves with a huff and we continue with what we were doing.

Harley is about to push me down onto the couch when I flipped us over, so I was on top it had been a while since I got to be top. Quickly we both pull of the top of our suits so we were left top less, we still had our masks on covering our eyes, but we couldn’t be bothered to take them off.

Harley then began to work his way down my neck from my ear all the way down to the cape of my neck leaving beautiful purple marks in a little trail of pleasure. All I could think about was how good it felt. Then I realised that anyone with the right clearance could get this foot age, so I needed to turn of the comms in this room.

“FRIDAY”

“yes, mini stark what can I help you with your heart rate seems to be raised shall I alert Mr Stank”

“Noooo” I let out a long moan as wade manages to reach, he hands down onto my butt an begins to kiss my neck on that sweet spot that never fails to make me fall apart. “Can you turn oooof the comms” With Harley kissing feverishly at my neck I am unsure weather FRIDAY heard of or on, but I don’t care right now. 

I turn my attention to Harley who has so far made me feel like bliss and I should return it to him. I begin kissing and leaving a trail of marks down his neck and chest as I slowly move my hips over his to create a nice friction.

Neds pov.

The Q &A had been going well until all of a sudden, we hear

“The comms mmmmmm yes right there Haaarleeey” and “Peeeetee arrrg yes” and other assortments of moans and groans blasting from the comms. Around 1 minute after that Tony says

“Oh no you fucking don’t” all the other avengers faces are either laughter or disgust. Tony gets his phone out and asks JARVIS his personal AI to bring up what is happening. If you were in the front row you could see two men making out feverishly and sitting on top of each other both had masks covering their faces. 

Tony gets up and says to the class “I am sorry for this minor disturbance I must go see to something I will be back in a moment” and with that he turns of the video and leaves or so he thinks.

Tony’s pov.

As I leave the room, I’m know I haven’t turned of the commas/ video as I want to embarrass peter to the max. Now his entire Chemistry class has practically seen him having sex although they don’t know it is him. 

I was lost in thought until I hear FRIDAY say “Sir you are at the elevator what floor would you like to go to”

“Oh sorry FRI can I go to the living room in the communal floor”

“Of course, Mr Stank” I groaned as I realised this was peters new prank we had been going at this war of pranks for months now last time I sang the national anthem as loud as I could when his friends came round.

“we are here sir would you like me to announce your arrival” 

“No thanks FRI I want to see their faces when they see me”

Neds pov.

Its been a couple minutes since tony left and so far peters integrity has been saved but it might be lost as hands have continued to roam and Flash has made many comments along the lines of “ bet penis would be mortified if he saw that he probs still a virgin” 

Then we hear Tony walking in and the still haven’t noticed him as they are both moaning loudly then Tony coughs loudly.

“argghh” both scream as wade turns his head and sees Tony staring at them both in their situation 

“Now I suggest both of you get up now” 

“ummm so I would but you might be scarred” peter returns with 

“Oh, umm ok well just get cleaned up I want to talk to you” Tony says as both of them hurriedly try to get and preserve some dignity as they get changed into normal clothes.

Once they are changed Tony grabs peter by the ear and drags him into the elevator whilst shoving Harley out the window. We catch a glimpse of the side of peters face, but no one   
recognises him.

After a minute or two we turn to the door to the conference room banging open and peter being carried by the ear saying

“For fucks sake” he stops when the door opens so we don’t hear the rest of what he was going to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Peters pov.

Oww dad is holding me by my ear as we walk through the doors, I’m was saying

“For fucks sake” I stopped as I see my class, I was about to say dad and then I realised no one was meant to know that for another month.

As I sit down, I hear flash say “oi penis peter did u hear that Spiderman got a better sex life than you” just as he was saying that Harley walked in. The feeling of dread began to build up my entire family and my husband in the same room as flash. This wasn’t going to be good.

Harley lunges at flash I manage to run up to him and tackle him to the ground he starts to shout

“What did you just call my husband?!!!” Everyone looks at me in shock. Of course, flash hasn’t realised who where are, so he says 

“I said did u hear that penis peter spiderman has a better sex life then you”

“Right that’s it Petey get of me now I have a person punch” I put a hand on his chest and calmly say

“No I know what he said was wrong but I have to remind you that murder is illegal dad won’t like another court case and you will be on the sofa” With that he settles down and says

“Ur right it does hurt like a bitch when tony makes me sleep on the sofa I mean it’s like your dad has no care about his son-in-law” I try to shush him, so no one hears luckily, I succeed and no one heard about Tony being my dad. As I turn around, I see a row of seething avengers with their weapons out ready to murder flash.

“Right so guy lets try not to kill flash and get on with the rest of the day I believe we’ve got to visit the museum now” and with that I walked out and called back

“Come on I’ll take us there” the rest of the class started to fill out asking me questions like “how do you know the avengers” or “since when were you married” and “ well I bet u payed them to act like that” the latter from one person in particular. 

The time in the elevator to the museum was one of the most awkward times of my life. Harley was standing behind my trying to inconspicuously step closer. Unfortunately, some of the girls in my class noticed and squealed.

“OMG look at peter and his husband” she said pointing at us, everyone turned around and looked at us Flash rolled his eyes so far back I’m surprised they came back to normal. I  
stepped forward forgetting about Harley hands on my waist and he pulled me back, so I fell on him. We toppled over like dominoes hitting the back of the lift with a groan some of the girls giggled, Ned and MJ laughed. 

“Demon boy we are hear” I groaned knowing that Dad had found out about the Mr Stank prank (HeHe that rhymed) now he’s changed my name to Demon Boy hopefully he won’t make an appearance. 

“Oh, Sweety I didn’t know demon boy was making appearance shall I tell FRIDAY to lock our door tonight” Harley said whilst smiling sweetly knowing exactly what happened when I became demon boy. It was bad for anyone in the room but him. One of the boys asks

“What or who is demon boy” 

“That would be me but hopefully no of you will have to see that, now let’s go” we walk down the corridor and into a large dark room.

“well done peter couldn’t even find the right room” Flash says with a stupid smirk on his face

“FRIDAY light us up please” With that all the lights and holograms that hadn’t been visible before appeared you could see lots of rooms filled with show cases of all old avengers and SI things.

“Right so here are all the old Avengers uniforms and weapons some facts about then and other bits each avenger has a wall, Then to the right is the SI museum with the history and old prototypes You have 2 hours in here so meet me back here at 5 but yeah go look around” I can lots of oooo’s and aaaa’s as people look at all the old weapons and suits. I feel a pull on my arm as I see Ned pulling me towards the spiderman exhibit

“Isn’t it illegal for you to be afraid of spiders Pete” MJ says whilst reading a book. Sometimes it scares me how see can do that I mean when her and mum teams up your done for.  
All the women in SI are terrifying like what is on their CV’s ‘must have kill list of over 20’.

“No, I may have their abilities doesn’t mean they aren’t creepy as fuck” Just as I say that I hear

“LaNgUaGe” shouted from across the room, I turn to see Uncle Steve and Bucky holding something walking towards us.

“Hey Un Steve, Bucky” I say waving.

“whoa what happened to Uncle” Bucky says messing up my hair.

“Watch the hair, and my friends don’t know” I say looking up at the two super soldiers

“Yes, watch the hair there are only two reasons it should be messed up the first being Petey in his suit and the other being when me and Petey are—” I cut him off by saying

“yes, yes don’t touch the hair but what cha both doing down here?” I say putting a hand on Harley arm to stop him from continuing that sentence.

“Oh, right we are here to bring you food since you missed lunch earlier with umm” Steve coughed “fondueing”

“Oh, yeah now I think about it I am kind of hungry what you bring?”

“I made cookies” Bucky says handing me a handful of warm cookies 

“Thanks” I say in between stuffing the delicious gooey food into my mouth.

“hey what about me I haven’t had lunch either” Harley says 

“You can taste them on my lips now I’m finished or wait till dinner” I say with a cheeky smile on my lips. 

“Guess I will go hungry till dinner then peeeteey” Harley says holding onto the e’s for emphasis back clearly getting my trick.

“What no, please Haaarleeey” I wine giving my best puppy dog eyes 

“Well how can I say no to that” With that Harley leans down and gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

“Oh no I’m not done” I say as I pull him back down for a deeper kiss after a bout a minute of kissing, we let go for air but before we could go in for more Steve says 

“Ok we get it you’re in love stop with the PDA” 

“No old guy you’ve had since the dawn of time for PDA we have only had last few years” We begin kissing again. I hear Betty gasp and start writing as she is talking to MJ, I wonder  
what they are talking about. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I feel Harley‘s tongue slide against my bottom lips asking for entry I deny. He slides an arm around my waist and  
pushes me against the show case for my old suit as I gasp, he takes the window and enters my mouth. 

“Cough cough, sorry to disturb you peter but it 5 and we need to go” I look over Harleys shoulder and see my entire class standing there staring at us. I had my knee between  
Harleys legs, and he was kissing my neck in that perfect spot just as I try to say

“Right argggg yes Harley. Wait no Harley we need to go this isn’t a free show” I push Harley of and try to sort my shirt as I walk to the front of the museum and push the door open  
giving Harley a death glare.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we had finished the museum, I took the class to the living room in the avenger’s lounge. Me and Harley went to sit down on the sofa when Abe says

“Wouldn’t sit their if I were you Spidey and that other hero got hot and bothered there” everyone stares at us expecting us to get up but in stead we sit and cuddle there. Betty says

“Really you two that’s gross I mean who knows what that couch saw”

“Oh, Peters class its nothing we haven’t seen before” Dad and мама паук say as they walk through the door. Ned almost shouts

“OMG it tony stark”

“Dude you see him like every day” I say back to him laughing at my friend

“yeah but like not with that class”

“Hey Ned Bruce, said he wanted your help tomorrow when you’re in the labs” Dad says as Neds smile gets so big it almost touches his ears.

“OMG tony stark talked to me”

“Jesus kid what’s gotten into you we literally had a movie night last week”

“Oh yeah sorry tones, wow I just called you tones, but tell Bruce I will be there” ned says finally recovering from his excitement. 

“great well I will be leaving you kids now” Dad finally leaves I had been silently praying for him to go sooner as Harley was laughing with his whole body so I could feel everything  
it felt good but also really annoying since my dad and entire class were there. Once dad is out of ear shot, I slap wad eon the back of the head and whisper shout

“Oi what was that for. My dad and entire class were here, and I could feel everything”

“I know that was the point Babyboy” Harley says not so quietly so most of the class hear, I hear a few shocked gasps.

“Jesus Peter please keep your husband under control we are all hear and Mr Harley I know what you where doing earlier when Mr Stark was here so please don’t I think Peter would  
also apricate that” Betty says rather matter of factly.

“Well Miss whatever your name is “

“Betty”

“Well Miss betty I can say I am not sorry for laughing and I am pretty sure Peter doesn’t hate it as that is why he currently has a blanket held over him” Harley says sniggering still  
moving in that intoxicating way

“Oh, Jesus Christ Peter” Abe calls out.

“Ok Harley stop doing that I want to get up with a shred of dignity, also I cannot apologise if you could feel what Harley was doing you would agree with me” I say whilst trying to  
move of Harley and cause him the most discomfort possible. I could see MJ, drawing in her little crisis book laughing at this whole situation.

\---- Time skip----

The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch, we had all spit of into little group to explore more of the tower well not me, Harley, Ned, and MJ we had stayed and talked about Star Wars. 

It was at this point I got a tingle that something either bad or funny was about to happen down the hall. I got up and went to see what will happen. I must say it was one of the  
funniest things ever, Betty and her Friends where just walking down the corridor when Uncle Steve and Bucky came round the corner both without shirts and feverishly making out. 

Neither had noticed the girls and Uncle Steve had push Bucky against the wall and their hands started roaming. This was when they screamed, they all turned to see me laughing my head off.

“Peter why are you laughing Captain America and The White Wolf are making out shirt less” Betty says sounding exasperated.

“Oh, I’m sorry it’s just this is too funny Uncle Bucky how did you convince Mr Fossil over here to do this” 

“Это было непросто, это заняло много времени, но я сказал, что буду позировать для двух картин, когда он захочет. Взгляды на их лицах бесценны” (It wasn't easy, it took a  
long time, but I said I would pose for two paintings whenever he wants. The looks on their faces are priceless) Bucky says between laughs 

“Вау ты обречен, он заставит тебя часами стоять на месте, мне пришлось целую вечность висеть на боку Си для него. Но добро пожаловать на розыгрыш, я заставлю их уйти сейчас, чтобы вы могли закончить это” (Wow you are doomed he is gonna make you stand still for hours I had to hang from the side of Si for ages for him. But well done on the prank I will get them to leave now so you can finish this)

“Hey Petey, du besitzt mich dafür, du verstehst, kleine Spinne, wir müssen jetzt eine Pressekonferenz abhalten” Steve says to me in German, we often spoke German together since he taught me when I was 12. (Hey Petey you owe me for this, you understand little spider we are gonna have to do a press convention now)

“Ja, ok, lass uns nicht kopfüber hängen, bevor es ewig gedauert hat, bis ich wieder das Gleichgewicht und meine Hände verletzt habe. Werdet ihr nicht bald rauskommen?” (Yes ok, just don’t make me hang upside down again it took me ages to get my balance gain and my hands hurt. Weren’t you guys gonna come out any way?)

“Das ist wahr, zumindest wird es früher erledigt sein, wenn wir ein paar Monate warten würden” (That is true well at least it will get done sooner we were gonna wait a few months)

“Ok” I say as I look at Betty and her friends their jaws looked as if they might hit the floor.

“You just spoke to Captain America and The White Wolf as if it was nothing in two different languages.” One of her friends piped up.

“Yeah I did now I recommend that we leave now as they were busy” We all went back to the lounge. And I sit on Harley again

“Hey babe what happened I heard a scream then some Russian and German” Harley says, I explain the whole situation and he can’t stop laughing. 

“Hey детка паук and other dinners ready” мама паук says whilst popping her head round the door frame

We all get up and go though to the massive dining room with lots of tables set up 

“Hello, as you might know I am Pepper Potts, I am going to explain how you will be having Breakfast and Dinner here, So you will all get to sit on a table with two avengers to talk  
to or you can sit on a different table, please don’t ask any inappropriate questions and if they don’t want to answer they don’t have to” With that we all went to sit down my friends  
and I all went to sit with Dad and Uncle Bruce. 

“Hey underoos heard Some of your classmate got an interesting meet with the other local gays”

“By that you mean Steve and Bucky yeah they walked in on them making out shirtless, but it was all a prank from bucky” I say whilst piling tonnes of food on my plate.  
“I can confirm that Mr We’re connected I heard the screams though I must say I am pleasantly surprised to say Mr Fossil as peter calls him screams like a girl” Harley says

“Hey I do not that was Peters friends I was busy” We hear Steve call across the room. We all burst out laughing 

“Oh so Bruce you said you needed my help later in the lab” Ned says all previous excitement lost as he was used to talking to Uncle Bruce.

“Yes there is some coding that I could use your skills for but don’t worry you can help when the class are in the R&D labs tomorrow” Bruce says back 

“Hey peter are we gonna get a visit from Demon Boy later” MJ says with a wicked smile on her face.

“NoOoOoO Peter please no I am scared enough from the Q&A” Ned says with and exasperated sigh.

“Hey look I apologised for that its not my fault FRIDAY heard wrong but if we start drinking, I can make no promises” I say

“Plus, I like it” Harley says with a smile on his face as he remembers last time Demon Boy came out for a play.

“Oh, Peter really are you sure your class can cope” Mum says as she walks by

“Oh, mu- Ms Potts but I cannot control what a bunch of college students do” I say almost revealing my identity.

The rest of dinner goes well.


	7. Nonsense

This is just a nonsense chapter so I could change the chapter count


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, Flash get pissed off.
> 
> I skipped chapter 7 and i can't be bothered to fix it

After dinner we head back to the lounge however this time, we are on the tour group floor. We are all sitting in a circle when MJ, says 

“Let’s play never have I ever, Peter Tony has to have some alcohol somewhere near here”

“Oh, come on MJ are you trying to embarrass me but yes the old guy has some vodka in a cabinet over there” I say as I walk over to get some. 

“Right so everyone get into a circle you all know how to play you say something you’ve never done and if someone has they take a shot you’ll all start with 5 shots” MJ explains as I  
bring the shots over I hand one to everyone flash isn’t there because he is in his room because well the author doesn’t want him there right now and can’t be bothered to find an  
excuse since it like 1 in the morning and she’s tired. 

“I’ll start never have I ever had such bad attendance I couldn’t go on a field trip” Ned says

“Oh, come on is this how it’s going pick on peter” I say whilst taking my first shot “are you trying to get me drunk”

“Maybe” Harley whispers against my ear sending shivers down my spine. 

“ok ok moving on Ned your turn” One of Betty’s friends say

“Ok then never have I ever got a tattoo” Ned says whilst MJ Laughs with an evil glint in her eyes

“Serious Ned outing me” I almost shout happily whilst taking my second shot surprisingly two other people do on being betty which shocks me

“Betty boo when did you get a tattoo?” ned asks 

“Oh its tiny and behind my ear it’s my grandmas name since she was one of the happiest and had the most beautiful soul and when she died I want to have a little bit of her with  
me all the time to remind me of the happy times with her before the cancer ate her up from the inside” Betty says tears welling up in her eyes

“Oh, Betty boo I’m so sorry want a hug” Ned says as he gives his girlfriend a hug.

“Well after that sad moment we need something to lift this mood so I will go” Harley says “Never have I ever lied to my parents about being hungover”

“Well I’m going to have to after this” I say after taking my 3rd shot unsurprisingly most people take a shot Harley doesn’t which causes Abe to say

“What about you Harley?”

“Oh, well my dad ran out on me and my mum, and my mum was never home so I never had too”

“Wow deep” Abe says, “ok umm my go I guess never have I ever taken something illegally across the border” No one drinks but Harley nudges me and says

“Come on baby they don’t have to know what” 

“Fine” I say begrudgingly as I take my 4th shot starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, I move to sit on wades lap.

“Right so it my turn at least I won’t have to take a drink now I only have 1 shot left never have I ever got below 95% on a test” I say smirking as I know everyone will have to take a  
shot

“Serious parker” one of the other boys say

“Oh, it isn’t Parker its Stark-Keener” I say As I turn to kiss Wade squarely on the lips

“mmmm as much as I enjoy this Babyboy do you think you could wait a little bit till demon boy comes out” Harley says

“Ughh fine maybe” I say turning back around.

“Right so I think we all now know what demon boy is” Betty says rather exasperated since she knows it will only get worse.

“Why yes miss betty demon boy is peter and it will only get worse, but I enjoy it and we haven’t finished drinking yet plus once you get past horny peter the next step is amazing”  
Harley says. Ned, and MJ glance at each other knowing what the next step was.

“ok so my go” we continue playing never have I ever for about 1 hour and I am thoroughly drunk.

“heeey Harley do you remember when scared that school when they came to visit out labs” I say slurring my words

“yes, baby I do it was hilarious and was one of the worst days of my life, but I am grateful for it” Harley says

“Oh, come on you can’t leave us on that cliff hanger tell us” Abe says

“Ok I will” Harley says 

3rd person pov – I may have stolen this idea from @Surprisingreality I hope you don’t mind it was a really good idea

The tour group had already done the museum tour and were now headed to the lower labs when Marcus started causing trouble. They were standing in the elevator and Marcus  
pointed to the button she was about to press. “You said this was the highest floor we’d be going to today. Why only 25. There are 100 floors?”

The tour guide sighed. “Tour groups don’t have clearance for those floors.” She said.

“Do you?” Marcus asked.

“That’s not important.”

Marcus didn’t listen and quickly took her badge, scanned it, and picked a random button. Floor 85 here they come.

“What have you done!?” She yelled.

Mr. Cardew looked like he might be ill. “It was all in good fun. Right Marcus?” He asked pointedly.

“Yeah. I’m just trying to help make this trip more exciting.”

“More exciting! You’re having a once in a lifetime opportunity coming here! I’m calling security and having you taken out. You clearly have no respect.” The tour guide was done  
dealing with this spoiled child.

Mr. Cardew tried to argue that if Marcus was kicked out, they would all have to leave because he couldn’t leave Marcus alone. The guide just said too bad.

She was about to stop the elevator and have them go back down but she was too late. The elevators in the tower move faster than most because everyone has important places to  
be. The elevator moved even faster when going to lab levels in case of an emergency. Dealing with Marcus and Mr. Cardew had taken longer than she thought and now the  
elevator doors were opening. The occupants could hear heavy breathing and moaning and before anyone had time to comment the doors opened onto a very shirtless Peter Parker and his equally shirtless boyfriend very heatedly making out against a desk. Hands were going places and they were clearly oblivious to their audience.

The occupants of the elevator just froze. Some where was blushing. Miles was also steadily trying to avoid looking at his clearly in the middle of something friend. He thought Peter would notice the class but when he and Harley started moaning again, he had a feeling Peter’s senses were a little too occupied at the moment. At least he’s getting the chance to prove he actually interns here. Miles knew that Peter wouldn’t care about that when he inevitably realized his pseudo brothers entire Acadec team just watched him...like this. The other students looked just as uncomfortable as each other and many were joining Miles in looking away. Mr. Cardew just looked scared and the tour guide was clearly  
panicking. There was another moan and the other boy, who Miles knew to be Harley, started to take off Peter’s pants. The moment was finally broken by none other than Marcus.

“What the fuck!” Marcus yelled.

Peter and Harley froze before jumping, apart and Peter looked like he wanted to die.

“Oh, my God!” He said and quickly pulled his shirt back on and tried to straighten out his clothes and hair. Not before his class had gotten a good stare at his abbs and hickeys.  
Yeah, there was no question what they’d walked in on and they were all feeling very pervy right now.

Mr. Cardew was actively trying to erase what he saw from his mind.

“Excuse me. Who the fuck are you and why are you in our lab? Friday, why didn’t you warn us?” Harley asked angrily and didn’t bother putting his own shirt on until Peter threw it  
at him.

“Sorry Harley, when you and Peter were fighting yesterday, and I tried to call you to breakfast you two put me on silent. I was only to speak if you addressed me first.” For an AI she  
sounded incredibly petty.

“I know you did that on purpose Friday and in case it’s not obvious, go off silent mode for both of us now.”

“Of course, Harley.” She said. She sounded bitter.

Harley sighed. “Tour groups aren't allowed up here, you know that Emily.” He said addressing their tour guide.

Emily looked so scared and the team couldn’t understand why. Yeah, what happened was bad but it’s not like two interns could get her fired. “I’m so so sorry Harley, Peter. One of  
the kids stole my pass and clicked the button. I was gonna stop it and go back down but by the time I got the student and teacher sorted the elevator was already here.”

Peter sighed. “It’s fine Emily. Let me guess, it was him?” He asked while pointing at Marcus.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Peter smiled sadly. “This is my pseudo brothers’ class. I wasn’t aware of this tour though guess someone didn’t want me to embarrass them.” He says walking over to miles and  
ruffling his hair “Looks like I still got to embarrass him though.”

Emily gasped. “Oh my! Why wouldn’t he want you on the tour?”

Harley looked furious. “You didn’t tell me that’s why you had no school today.” Then his face softened. “Miles I would have insisted we come. I love showing Petey off. Well, not in  
the way I just did. Only I should get to see that.” Peter blushed and looked at the ceiling as if it held some answer.

Before Peter could stop him, Harley yelled, “Everyone, let me show you what a genius my boyfriend is.” and he started showing them all the AI they had been working on while  
subtly keeping them away from the spiderman inventions so Peter could put them away. They were lucky Peter almost never worked on spiderman tech in this lab. It was for their  
shared ideas not for separate projects. They were also lucky the students were too embarrassed to stare at Peter for more than a millisecond. There were just certain things you  
didn’t acknowledge and what they saw, and heard, was one of them.

Everything was going well. Mr. Cardew apologised through his flustered blush and Marcus looked pissed which was expected. Then Marcus decided that this must be some set up  
and that if he looked through the room, he’d find something to prove it. He was behind the group going through Harley’s drawers (not even Peter ever went through them). He  
opened one and paused.  
“Hey, what are you doing in there Marcus?” A kid asked loudly enough to get the room's attention.

“Mr. Jackson, what is it?” Mr. Cardew asked in response to Marcus’s shocked face.

Marcus didn’t know what to say. “It’s a drawer of drugs Mr. Cardew.”

“Marcus, what on earth are you talking about.” Mr. Cardew said, sounding upset now that he knew Miles was telling the truth the whole time. He didn’t have patience for Marcus’s  
bullying anymore.

Marcus didn’t get a chance to answer before Peter had pushed his way to the drawer.

“Harley…” He said, looking at his boyfriend with broken eyes.

Harley just stood where he was frozen. When he first heard the kid ask what Marcus was doing and saw what drawer he’d opened his brain just shut off. He didn’t know what to  
do.

Mile’s best friend Gwen got close to Marcus “What did you just do you little piece of shit?” She whispered.

Peter was too distracted to hear their exchange. “I... Harley. I know you said you’d tell Tony tonight but...but…” Peter looked like he was going to cry, and the class was completely silent.

Peter suddenly got angry. “You’ve lived here for almost 2 years and I can’t think of a single time when you suddenly changed, when you were acting unusual, because you behave  
how you’ve always been as long as I’ve known you.”

“Peter.” Harley choked out.

“Have you had these problems this whole time Harley? Have I been this blind? Were you ever going to tell me, to let me help you! Harley you let me believe it was a once in a blue moon thing only happening for the last 3 months.” Peter looked at the drawer. “Baby, there’s more drugs in there than I even know the names of. That’s not something a new user  
would have. And you hid it right under my nose, in OUR lab!”

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Harley was on the verge of tears.

Peter felt so tired. “I’m sorry too, Harls. I wish you trusted me more.”

“I do, I do. Peter, I trust you more than anyone. It...I... nothing I say is gonna fix this darlin. I’m not even sure I can fix myself.” Harley looked so defeated.

“We’ll figure it all out. We’ll tell Mr. Stark and he’ll help you. He’d do anything for us, you know that right? You know he loves you?”

Harley just shrugged. “You both shouldn’t.” He said and then he ran out.

Peter closed his eyes. “Friday. Don’t let Harley leave the building, it's for his safety, and call Tony here. Tell him it’s an emergency. If you can, get them to cross paths. I want  
Harley to have the chance to tell him on his own.”

“Of course, Peter.” Friday said. She sounded sad.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at his class. They all looked apologetic, even Marcus.

“I’m sorry guys but you can’t leave now. If I know Tony, you’re all going to have to sign NDA’s. Harley’s a minor and he doesn’t deserve this being spread around.” Peter turned to  
face the drawer. “I just wish I knew why he did it.” He whispered to himself but in the silence everyone heard.

“Boss is talking with Harley now Peter. He’s sending Ms. Potts and Happy to you and says he’ll meet you all in the common room.”

“Okay, thank you Friday.”

It wasn’t long before Pepper and Happy walked in through the elevator.

“Peter, Peter, dear are you okay?” Pepper asked and brought him into a tight hug.

“I’m just so worried about him.”

“We’re gonna sort this all out I promise.” She said.

Happy gave Peter a comforting pat on the back then pointed to the open drawer. “That it?” He asked.

Peters pov

When Harley finished explaining the whole story, I looked around at every one faces and saw tears in the corners of their eyes we were all sitting in silence until Harley said

“Yes, I did have a problem a while back, but I worked hard and got over it. It started when my mum lost it with the drinks and my sister got a new set of friends that were so toxic  
and she was falling apart so I had to hold the family together and I couldn’t cope but I’m clean now have been for 2 and a half years that longer than my marriage to this gorgeous  
man here” He says whilst wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

“well after that I need a drink” Abe pipes up and we all cheer as he gets the bottle of vodka a takes a big swig and passes it along.

“I have an idea when we all take a swig we tell a secret we have so for example I will go first when I was 13 I had to see a shrink for depression when my cat died” Betty says after  
taking a swig and handing it to MJ

“well I think this is stupid, but my favourite music artist is Taylor swift do with that what you will” MJ says we all have shocked faces. A few people go then its Ned’s go 

“ok so peter don’t take this personal when we first met, I hated Star Wars and only humoured you however over the years I’ve grown into an even bigger nerd than you” Ned says 

“Ned can I tell you something I knew”

“whaaaa”

“It was sooo obvious you would always say whatever you want peter if that’s what you want peter. Any way my turn when I saw Harley for the first time, I was too scared to talk to  
him, so I didn’t talk to him for 3 weeks until I was forced to”

“aww baby that’s what it was I just thought you were part mute, anyway take that drink I can’t wait for this” 

I took a big drink and felt it rush straight to my head.

3rd person pov

The whole group sat in anticipation for what was going to happen in the mystery next stage some of their friends where talking about.

Then I happened peters eyes darkened, and he got this mischievous look on his face. Suddenly he jumped up and everyone expected him to fall but no he stuck to the celling like  
spiderman.

If you look close enough you could see some of his teeth had gotten even pointier. 

“Baby as much as I love crazy spider you please refrain from biting an of your friends” Harley says 

“BiTiNg!” Betty screeches

“right sorry I should explain so peter is spider man please don’t tell anyone we are announcing it on Monday to you can’t tell anyone else in the class either, and when peter gets  
to a certain level of drunk some spider instincts take over so his eyes darken and his teeth with were already pointy are now ever so slightly poisonous” Harley explains

“what do you mean by poisonous?” one of the boys ask 

“Sedative ,not gonna kill you”

“You sure about that Harley it put Steve, Thor and the Hulk to sleep last time I mean like Thor” MJ says

“oh yeah that was funny they slept for like two days”

“What the fuck were gonna die omg were gonna die”

“no your not gonna die I am going to get some bug spray and get peter down, also FRIDAY initiate demon boy level 2 protocol and be ready for level 3”

“certainly potato boy would you like me to alert best avenger/ spider mum (I’m British so its mum)” FRIDAY says

“no thanks FRI we’ll let Nat sleep” Harley says “right so everyone take cover since peter hates bug spray so he might scream” with that he gets up onto a table and spray the spray  
all down peter. They is an ear piercing scream from peter as he falls to the ground.

“oww my ears also Harley what is level 3” one of they girls ask

“This is level 3 peter might get a bit angry but its ok since I have a weighted blanked” he chuck the blanket over peter and the room goes silent expect for the hissing coming from  
peter

“Alright everyone peter has been delt with you can all go to bed no-“ just as people start getting up almost all of the avengers run out of the lift ready for a fight

“Where’s the danger we heard a scream” Steve says

“no danger just a drunk peter” Harley says laughing

“seriously keener you woke us up for that” Sam says rather exasperatedly

“well by the looks of most of you, you weren’t asleep anyway” he says gesturing to Steve and Bucky who had messed up hair and bruises down their necks then, Thor and Bruce  
who were in a similar state.

“right well get to bed everyone you have a busy day tomorrow” Tony says as they all walk back into the elevator. All the students stand in shock till abe says

“is no one gonna mention the fact that captain America and the winter soldier where doing it as well as Thor and Dr Bruce banner above our heads”

“eww Abe lets just go to bed” they all walk out to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I slightly regretting making such a long plan for the field trip maybe am I gonna finish it yes.


End file.
